Diabolik families
by CcOfCheschire
Summary: L'Assocation des Vampires Européens envoie la famille Silvergold aider la famille Sakamaki à repouser des envahisseurs... La rencontre entre la famille de garçons et la famille de filles va-t-elle faire des étincelles ?
1. Chapter 1

Shu entra dans le salon et balança, sans un mot, une liasse de papier sur la table. Puis il alla somnoler sur un fauteuil. Reiji soupira puis pris le paquet et en sortit une enveloppe, qu'il décacheta avant de la parcourir rapidement des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et releva les yeux. Tous les frères et Yui s'étaient réunis dans le salon, car Shu leur avait dit qu'il avait reçu un « document d'une information sûrement très très importante mais moi perso je m'en fiche complètement mais si je le donne pas je vais encore me faire tuer ».

-Alors ? Interrogea Laito en faisant tourné son chapeau sur son index. Qu'est-ce-que ça dit ?

-Apparemment un duo de vampires ultra-puissants veut conquérir notre domaine et (il jeta un coup d'œil à Yui) notre garde-manger. Ils sont français.

L'Association Européenne des Vampires en ont marre d'eux, alors ils nous demandent de les arrêter une fois pour toutes.

-On a qu'a refuser, n'est-ce pas, Teddy ? Murmura Kanato à son ours en peluche.

-On ne peut pas refuser. Si quelqu'un désobéit à l'AEV, il se fait immédiatement exécuté par un « chasseur de vampires », répliqua Ayato.

-Et on les arrête comment ?

-C'est la partie floue de la lettre, rétorqua Reiji. L'AEV nous a envoyé une équipe pour nous aider… Je crois qu'ils sont 7 et que chacun d'entre eux correspond à l'un d'entre nous. Je cite : « Les familles Sakamaki et Silvergold se ressemblent en tout point ».

-Silvergold ? C'est quoi ce nom ? Grommela Subaru.

-Français.

-Et donc, ces vampires ?

-Vont venir habiter avec nous pendant le mois qui arrive. D'après le rapport, chaque « duo Sakamaki-Silvergold » doit trouver une attaque à réaliser ensemble pour terrasser l'envahisseur.

Il posa l'enveloppe et regarda les autres feuilles.

-Il y a aussi un dossier complet sur cette famille.

-Et ?

-Bonté démoniaque, il n'y a que des filles !

1ère fille : Elise Silvergold

Née le 9 octobre.

Activités : Ecouter/Jouer de la musique, lecture, écriture, jeux vidéos, animés

Caractère : Blasée, impulsive.

Correspondance : Shu Sakamaki

Caractéristiques : Toujours un casque audio sur les oreilles, peut se mettre à lire à peut près partout.

Elise est l'ainée de la famille des Silvergold et est la sœur d'Audrey et la demi-sœur de toutes les autres. Elle sait manier les mots comme des armes, quand elle décide de parler. Bien qu'elle soit l'aînée, elle laisse Audrey régler les problèmes et gérer la famille. Elle est d'origine française, comme toutes les autres.

2nd fille : Audrey Silvergold

Née le 9 juin.

Activités : Lecture, écriture, études

Caractère : Autoritaire, attentionnée

Correspondance : Reiji Sakamaki

Caractéristiques: Présentable en toutes circonstances.

Audrey est la deuxième fille la plus âgée des Silvergold. C'est elle qui dirige d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours les Silvergold. Elle sait garder son sang-froid et rester impartiale, mais quand elle se met en colère, mieux vaut ne pas être dans les parages.

3ème fille : Julia Silvergold

Née le 16 novembre.

Activités : Lecture, jeux vidéos, danse

Caractère : insolente, impatiente mais gentille

Correspondance : Ayato Sakamaki

Caractéristiques : Quand elle s'attache à quelqu'un , elle ne le lâche plus

Comme elle n'a jamais reçu d'amour durant sa jeune enfance, elle est incapable d'aimer mais prend soin de sa famille qu'elle chérit beaucoup.

4ème fille : Juliette Silvergold

Née le 31 août.

Activités : Jouer avec sa peluche, chanter (?), regarder des animés

Caractère : Renfermée, sadique

Correspondance : Kanato Sakamaki

Caractéristiques : Ou qu'elle aille, elle emmène son lapin en peluche vert avec elle

Elle est assez calme en général, mais quand quelque chose ne lui plaît pas, elle devient presque violente. Elle s'adresse souvent à son lapin en peluche. Julia affirme qu'elle aime chanter, mais personne ne peut le confirmer.

5ème fille : Emeline Silvergold

Née le 30 juillet

Activités : patiner, regarder des films, faire de l'escrime

Caractère : drôle, plus sociale que les autres

Correspondance : Laito Sakamaki

Caractéristique : Elle porte toujours autour de son cou une écharpe rouge écarlate

La seule Silvergold à avoir des ami( e )s en dehors de la famille. C'est aussi la seule à pratiquer des activités sportives.

6ème fille : Marine Silvergold

Née le 2 juin

Activités : Ecouter de la musique, regarder des animés, dessiner.

Caractère: peut être sympa, mais violente quand frustrée/ en colère (c'est-à-dire 80% du temps)

Correspondance : Subaru Sakamaki

Caractéristique : Reste enfermée dans sa chambre la plupart du temps.

C'est la seule fille à n'avoir aucun lien de parenté direct avec les autres. D'après Audrey, le seul dessin qu'elle a bien voulut exposer au grand public à été acheter à un montant astronomique.

Les garçons se firent passer les feuilles. Chacun s'intéressait de plus près à sa correspondance.

-Incroyable… murmura Kanato. Tu a vu ça, Teddy ? Cette Juliette aussi a un ami comme toi…

-Ils m'ont mis avec quelqu'un qui fait du dessin. Sérieux ? Je vais me retrouver avec la plus fragile!

-La mienne à l'air d'être très sérieuse et intellectuelle, ça me va.

-Mais…

Ils se tournèrent vers Yui.

-Et moi, j'ai personne ?

-Peut-être, réfléchit Laito, que les Miss Silvergold possèdent aussi un garde-manger, Bitch-chan, qui n'ai pas inclus dans le rapport.

-Possible.

-Et elles arrivent quand, ces filles ? Bailla Shu.

-Demain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut !**

 **Avant de vous présenter ce second chapitre, je vais juste répondre à Dyana et à Cyri-chan pour leur review. Déjà merci de m'avoir laissé une review, nan mais faut le dire quand même. (Donc si mes réponses ne vous intéresses pas, vous pouvez les sauter, il y a juste quelques précisions sur l'histoire.)**

 **Donc, Cyri-chan : Ohayooo, je suis contente que tu sois curieuse XD. Merci pour les compliments, cette fic est en fait juste le fruit de plusieurs idées combinées, je ne travaille pas vraiment dessus, contrairement à mes autres fics. Pour l'histoire, j'avais effectivement le projet de faire plusieurs couples, mais loin de moi l'idée de faire les binômes tombés amoureux ! Ce serait hyper ennuyant ! En fait, j'avais d''autres idées, mais en essayant de les mettre sur feuille/clavier je me suis rendue compte que je ne sais vraiment pas du tout écrire les romances... Je ne ferais donc pas de couples dans cette fic, parce-que j'ai peur de la massacrer si j'essaie. Elle sera donc assez courte et centrée sur le combat contre "le duo envahisseur".**

 **Dyana : Hello ! J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre tu sauras quoi penser, et que tu penseras du bien -' Oui, Silvergold c'est carrément pas français, mais j'avais pas d'autres idées (toutes suggestions sont les bienvenues) et Dupond, ça fait livre d'exo de maths et ça me rapelle de mauvais souvenirs *frissonne*. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut , je ne ferais pas de couples de binômes ni de couples tout court. Les filles n'ont pas un caractère bien distincts de celui des garçons, c'est fait exprès pour l'histoire de "correspondance", mais j'ai essayé de les décrire comme je les imagines, c'est-à-dire plus ouvertes, détendues, amicales et drôles.**

-Tu es prêtes ? Demanda Subaru

-Quand tu veux, lui répondit Marine.

Et ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre. La blonde leva sa jambe pour lui asséner un coup dans le ventre, mais il parât.

-Pas mal, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tenta autre chose. Elle lança son poing droit sur l'épaule de son adversaire, mais il l'arrêta. Elle profita du fait que sa défense était à présent fragile à d'autres endroits, elle releva la jambe et lui donna un gros coup dans le ventre. Subaru s'écroula.

-Tu as fait quelques progrès, lui annonça Marine, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant.

-Je sais, c'est bon, grommela l'autre.

Voilà deux semaines que les Silvergold étaient arrivés chez les Sakamaki. Les garçons avaient eut la désagréable surprise de constater que les filles et l'unique garçon se battaient parfaitement bien, chacun étant spécialisé dans un style. Par exemple, Marine, Emeline et Julia étaient les plus fortes respectivement dans le corps à corps, l'escrime et aux armes d'assaut. Noah était le ''médecin'' de guerre . Mais les autres filles maitrisaient des styles plus fantastiques ; Elise pouvait jouer des musiques aux effets dévastateurs sur l'ennemi, Juliette manipulait son Lapinou comme une marionnette et Audrey, avec ses connaissances approfondies, savaient faire des mots des lames tranchantes. Littéralement. Durant les deux semaines, chacun( e ) avait entraîné sa correspondance à son art.

Dans la salle d'à côté, ce n'était pas le bruit des points mais bien ceux des épées qui résonnaient. Emeline initiait Laito à l'escrime et était fière de son élève qui se débrouillait très bien.

-N'oublie pas, lui cria-t-elle alors qu'elle allongeait une botte qu'il bloqua aisément, que quand tu te battras contre nos ennemis, il faudra les blesser, pas seulement réussir à les toucher.

-Je sais, miss, je sais. (Il feinta sur la droite et pointa son fleuret sur son épaule gauche, mais elle ne se laissa pas avoir et parât.)

-Concentre-toi, Kanato-kun. Tu dois ressentir l'âme de ta peluche. Elle est présente quelque part dans Teddy.

-Mais y a déjà les cendres de ma mère dans mon ours, il ne peut avoir d'âme…

-L'âme n'a pas de poids, pas de matière, pas de couleur, pas d'odeur, pas d'apparence, pas de forme. Elle n'est ni longue ni courte. Elle ne prends pas de place. Il faut juste ressentir la seule preuve de son existence : sa présence.

-Juliette… C'est impossible ! Arrête ! Tu me répètes la même chose depuis deux semaines ! J'EN AI MAAARRRE !

Dans un excès de colère, Kanato se jeta sur Juliette pour la frapper. Elle ferma simplement les yeux. D'un seul coup, Kanato fut paralysé. Il soupira. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Juliette ouvrit les yeux.

-Tu vois, c'est simple. J'ai ressentit ton âme, et j'ai pris le contrôle. Maintenant que je peux faire ce que je veux avec ton esprit, je peux aussi commander ton corps…

Et le garçon se mit soudainement à exécuter un magnifique numéro de claquettes.

-ARRETE ! Cria-t-il.

-Tss.

Elle leva son doigt et il se mit sur la pointe des pieds puis leva ses bras en cercle au dessus de sa tête.

-JULIETTE ! Hurla-t-il en dansant telle une gracieuse ballerine .

-Tu veux que je te fasse chanter aussi ?

-Celle-ci ? Interrogea Yui en tendant une fleur à Noah.

Il leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Non… C'est la bleue, pas la rouge. Avec la rouge, tu vas tuer la personne que tu veux guérir.

-Ah… Désolé.

-Bon. On va voir si tu as quand même retenu le reste.

Le garçon sortit un poignard en argent de sa poche et se le planta dans le bras gauche.

-Noah !

-C'est pas grave. Soigne moi. Si tu n'y arrive pas, je le ferai moi-même.

Yui se pencha sur la blessure, puis prit une herbe et une fleur rose dans un sace posé près d'elle. Ensuite, elle saisit un bol en bois, y posa ses ingrédients en les écrasa en fine poudre. Quand ce fut fait, elle en mis un peu sur la blessure de son ami, mais rien ne se passa.

-Tu l'a mal appliquée. Regarde.

A son tour, il prit de la poudre dans sa main droite et la souffla sur sa blessure, qui disparut magiquement.

Yui le regarda tristement.

-Désolé…J'ai encore du chemin à faire, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-il. Mais il enchaîna : Les blessures que tu auras à soigner seront beaucoup plus graves qu'un poignard dans un bras. Le bon côté, c'est que si tu te rates, la personne meurt. Au moins, tu n'as plus besoin de faire d'excuses !

\- «This life, which had been the tomb of his virtue and of his honour, is but a walking shadow; a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more: it is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing. »

Une longue lame apparut de nulle part et alla se planter dans le mur à une vitesse inouïe. Audrey, après avoir fait cette courte démonstration, se tourna vers son élève :

-C'est du Shakespeare. Rappelle moi l'effet de ces citations.

-Les mots des poètes, des dramaturges et des philosophes prennent la forme désirée par son invocateur. Shakespeare invoque les lames.

-Parfait. A ton tour.

Il inspira profondément, puis déclama :

« There is nothing either good or bad but thinking makes it so. »

Cette fois, ce fut une courte lame qui se matérialisa devant lui, mais elle tomba mollement par terre. Il soupira de déception.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Audrey gentiment. On enchaîne avec du Descartes.

-Concentre toi. Calme ta respiration. Vise et… Tire !

Ayato appuya sur la gâchette. La balle sortit et traversa à toute vitesse les 5 mètres mais passa à côté de sa cible.

-C'est pas possible ! Hurla-t-il en jetant son pistolet par terre.

Julia s'agenouilla à côté de lui, prit le pistolet et le lui tendit.

-Tiens. Réessaie.

-Non.

-Ayato.

Il se leva et prit le pistolet, puis se remit en position de tir. Julia et lui se trouvaient dans le jardin de la propriété.

-Dis, Julia, pourquoi les autres peuvent s'entraîner à l'intérieur et moi dehors ?

Ah oui, et vu qu'on était en hiver, il faisait bien sûr -40°C dehors.

-Nan mais, je veux dire, je vois pas comment je pourrais bien tirer en moumoute.

-J'ai décidé de t'apprendre à tirer dans les conditions de bases. Les autres non. Chacune sa méthode.

-MAIS JE GELE ! LITTERALEMENT !

-Oh, Ayato !

Elle prit une pose ridicule et il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu parles de froid , mais sais tu ce qui s'insinue peu à peu dans mon cœur ? Le froid encore plus glacial de tes paroles ! Moi qui prends de mon temps libre pour t 'enseigner mon art ! (Elle lui fit sa bouille la plus irrésistible) Remets-toi y, s'il-te-plaît. !

-D'accord, d'accord, mais par pitié, arrête ce jeu d'actrice minable !

-Je rêve, ou tu viens de faire un accord de quarte diminuée?

Shu soupira.

-Lâche moi.

-Hors de question. Reprend. L'improvisation est capitale, chaque accord a son importance. La quarte diminuée redonnera à ton adversaire la force dont il a besoin. Une fausse note de ta part, et c'est la fin pour tout le monde.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la salle de piano.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit jouer du piano et pas Laito ? Il s'y connait mieux que moi…

-Le piano est le plus simple des instruments à jouer magiquement. Quand tu sauras le maîtriser, on passera au violon.

A 20h30, le son des pendules retentit partout dans le manoir, annonçant que les entraînements étaient terminés pour la journée. Shu se leva de son siège de piano et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Il faisait toujours ça.

Elise s'assit à sa place. En tant qu'Otaku, elle avait déjà regardé l'animé Diabolik Lovers. Cet animé était une fiction réalisée par un studio dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom, mais les « acteurs », les Sakamaki, y avaient joués leur propre rôle. Mais l'histoire qui y était racontée était de la pure fiction. La seule chose réelle était que Yui avait bien été envoyée par l'église aux Sakamaki et les frères adoraient boire son sang. Elise aimait beaucoup cet animé, et il y avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait vérifier.

Elle posa ses doigts sur les touches et commença par un long accord de ré, suivit d'un accord de la, puis mi, puis ré. Et recommença. Jusqu'à ce que se produise ce qu'elle avait tant espéré.

 _Are you going to Scarborough fair ?_

 _Parsley sage, rosemary and thyme._

 _Remember me, to one who lives there._

 _She once was a true love of mine._

Elle leva la tête en continuant de jouer et vit Kanato, au seuil de la pièce, qui l'accompagnait de sa voix. Puis, à sa grande surprise, elle vit Juliette arriver et se mettre à chanter les mêmes paroles que lui à la tierce au dessus.

 _Tell her to make me a cambric shirt._

 _Parsley sage, rosemary and thyme._

 _Without any seems, nor needlework,_

 _Then she'll be a true love of mine._

-C'est l'heure du diner, Elise, tu viens…

Marine, en arrivant dans la salle, brisa le lien invisible qui se formait peu à peu entre les trois adolescents. Elise regarda les deux autres, mais vit qu'ils avaient disparus dès que la blonde était entrée.

-J'arrive.

Elle se leva et ferma le couvercle du piano.

 **Review ?**


End file.
